Chico (AgressiveHeadcheese)
Chico=C=Hammitt (チーコ＝C＝ハーミット Chīko Shī Hāmitto) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the daughter of Ruchio, the owner of Fairy Hills. Appearance Chico is a dark-skinned girl sporting an orange cat hat. She has a round face and long blonde hair. On her neck she wears a chain-necklace that goes through a ring. She has two spirits on her shoulders, which are most likely gathered by her Magic. She wears a pink and purple sleeveless vest with a suspender that is zipped together and says "MONSTER" on the chest. The vest also has two pockets on each side in the waist area. She wears a simple white, sleeveless shirt underneath. She wears a dark miniskirt and long black boots that go to her knees. In her first appearance she had much lighter skin. Later she wears a simple white T-shirt, a loose orange waistcoat, loose red shorts and black trainers. Personality She has a sedate personality that whenever she goes out with a group of people she would be left behind in the end. Her speaking pace is also unpredictable. During fight she is rather quiet and she doesn't understimate her opponents. Synopsis Chico is first seen watching with the rest of her guildmates as Jose Porla unleashes his shades after Erza Scarlet takes the full brunt of Jupiter. Chico is later seen looking up as the Phantom Lord guild transforms into Phantom MK II. She was then seen listening as Jose reveals that they captured Lucy. After the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Chico is seen watching as Erza argues with Laxus. Chico is sucked through the Anima and turned into lacrima along with the rest of the guild and the town of Magnolia. However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earth Land (excluding Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Carla, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process; and so she, like all the rest of the guild and Magnolia, is unaware of the events of Edolas. Chico and the others take part in Lisanna's welcome back party. She laughs along with other guild members when she hears about Natsu Dragion, Natsu's Edolas counterpart, who is always being bullied by Lucy Ashley Chico is seen after the Grand Magic Games have come to a close. The King of Fiore accumulates all of the Mages from all Guilds to acknowledge them of the impending disaster and what the Kingdom plans to do to combat against the calamity. The King continues on to request for their assistance against the remaining Dragons who survive from the Eclipse Plan, to which Chico and the rest of the Mages all agree in unison. During one of the Grand Magic Festivals, Chico with her teammates: Wang ChangJi and Joey was watching the competitions. She said she would like to join the participants, but she's too weak to start in Grand Magic Games festival. After the third day festival, Chico saw a strange shadow on the floor in a Crocus park. It was early evening and she was walking through one of the paths. She came nearer and then she was attacked by Kageyama. She asked "what do you want for me" and leapt backwards. Kageyama said that she wasn't the mage who he had expected and attacked her using his Shadow Chain. Chico wanted to run away and tell Macarov about that, Kageyama pushed her using his shadow again. She said she could fight and shouted. Kageyama started to choke her. Chico hit him using one of her ghosts. She summoned a ghost of San Jiao Shin using her Legend of City. Kageyama was shocked, because he thought he had been dead. Chico explained that Loke told her where was the body of the general (he fought with Caprico) and Chico=C=Hammit caught it using her magic. Then she explained that she had trained a lot and even now she can go out of Magnolia, still storing her spirits. Kageyama beat her up quickly, but then Laxus appeared. He won quickly and took C to the nearest hospital. Chico was unconsious for the rest of the night. Abilities Legend of City Chico gathers spirits of Magnolia and uses them for fight. When she goes out of Magnolia for even one second- she will lose all her spirits. When she loses her stored ghosts, she has to gather them again. During Grand Magic Games thanks to released second source of magic, she could go out of Magnolia and she didn't lose her spirits *''Hand-to-hand combat: Chico uses her spirits to enlarge her physical power.'' #Punch: Chico enlarges her strength and punches the opponent. #Slicer: She aims the target and then summons one of her ghosts, transfigurating into a blade. #Chain: C makes her spirits bind the target. *''Legend of City: San Jiao Shin''-Chico summons a ghost of a legend general, San Jiao Shin and makes him hurt the enemy. She talks with his ghost very often and plans various strategies. *''Recall: Chico makes her spirits dissapear quickly. *Legend of City: Samagui''-the user summons a ghost of the great hunter, Samagui, who has unbelievable bow-hunting skills *''Legend of City: Benzaiten''-Chico closes the target in a 'room' made of various ghosts, who scare the opponent and attack his/her psyches. *''Legend of City: Amida no Namida''-Chico closes the target in a bubble- like prison made of ghosts. The user can make the ghosts attack psyches or for example throw the opponent back and hurt him/her. Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail member Category:Caster-Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Magnolia Town Resident Category:RIOO